


Colors

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, POV First Person, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane





	Colors

Masuda; Red

 

Red, the color of passion and desire which let's your features shine in an attractive hue, the lines of your body as you approach me, your eyes shimmering in the dim light and I'm frozen by your beauty and determination. You move like a cat and purr the sweetest sinful words, how you want me to ravish you. Your body talks for itself as your coal eyes pierce into mine and I grant your wish, my hands on your hips as you ride me in perfect bliss. Your eyes are closed and you moan, you are here to fulfill my deepest desires to take you. You won't stop until I'm completely exhausted, sucking every pulse of need from me as you give me your all. You're my incubus.

 

Kato; Black

 

Black, the color of the night in which we both hide and become different people, letting our true natures shine as we meet. When you visited me in my dream for the first time I was so helpless and embarressed but now I wait for you impatiently. You're so sinful when your lips close around my length and your warm tongue works it and I keep staring at your face. Your powers are unreal, not human and I wish you were real but part of me doesn't. You have supernatural stamina to satisfy your victim until they are sated. I groan when I bite your shoulder while pushing inside you because you're so tight and alluring, your body begging to be touched. I want to have you all to myself as I pound into you and hear your sweet moans. You cry out deliciously when I hold you from behind in a tight embrace, so deep inside you. You're my incubus. 

 

Koyama; Blue

 

Blue, the color that lets things look cooler, just like how you approach me determindly, and I'm willing to give it to you. I daydream about you everyday, how you visit me in my sleep and satisfy my darkest fantasies. I let you take me, tie me up and slap me, scratch and bite me. I surrender to you and get off on it, I spread my legs so willingly for you. Just the thought of you has me tingly, and I try to remember my dreams. Your gaze is fierce on me and your voice is dark and deep and it turns me on so much. Your hair is nicely styled, a wild blond, sometimes roughed up and pinned to the side, sometimes braided, you know how much I like it. You take the shape of whatever your victim desires the most. When you visit me, I cannot refuse. My sheets are dirty in the morning whether I want or not. You're my incubus.


End file.
